Side by Side
by futureauthor13
Summary: He stood up, walked over to the couch where Benson was sitting, and happily wrapped his arm around his thin, metal body. "Uh, Pops? What are you doing?" "We're going to enter the new year together!" Pops replied, a big smile on his face. Oneshot.


**It's New Years Eve. I've got nothing to do. So, why not try to think of a fanfic to write? To be warned, this was kinda thought up randomly, and I'm kinda making it up as I go along, so it probably won't be my best. But I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you all have a happy new year :)**

**Okay, here we go!**

"Oh Benson, isn't this exciting? A brand new year being born right before our eyes!"

"Calm down Pops," replied Benson, his words slightly slirred thanks to the cup of wine in his hand. He glanced at the clock. It was only 11:15. "We've still got forty five minutes, Pops."

It was December 31st, New Years Eve. The park was covered in ice and snow, which meant less people but more work. The house was silent, with the exception of the Rockin' New Years Eve playing on the old tv. Everyone else was at New Years parties. Mordecai and Rigby were at the one at the coffee shop. Muscleman and High Five were holding their own. Benson wasn't sure where Skips was. After a lifetime of new years eves, Benson wasn't sure what he could do, but didn't want to pry into the yeti's personal life.

The gumball machine was planning on going home, but his car had froze up, much to Benson's dismay and Pops' delight. Benson was instantly invited in, and given a cup of hot tea. About half an hour, he substituted it for a wine glass.

So, here he was. At the old park house, sitting with Pops, waiting for midnight. Not what you'd call the party of the century, but still relaxing. There were no neighbors' parties to worry about; The park had a peaceful, serene mood to it. But that just made it more difficult for Benson to stay awake.

"Benson, my good man," Pops started to ask, slightly adjusting his pointy, novelty new years hat, "I, I was..." Just then, the lolliman gave a big yawn.

The gumball machine smirked. "Looks like you're ready for bed."

Pops immediantly straightened himself up. Like a child wanting to stay up past bedtime, he started to protest. "Oh! No no, I'm fine, not tired at all, I'm just..."

Benson chuckled. "I was only kidding, Pops."

"Oh." Pops then began to giggle like a madman, while Benson just shook his head, smiling. "As I was saying, how did you celebrate new years' last year, Benson?"

Benson frowned a little, his mood sobering up. "Well, I don't really celebrate New Years, Pops." He heard the lolliman gasp. "Why not?" Pops asked.

"Well, I used to." Benson started to think back to years ago, back when he was with his band, or playing stick hockey with Dave. "I would do the usual stuff, like go to parties and count down the clock. But, I guess as I got older, I just... left those things behind. For the past few years, I've just stayed at home. Pour myself a drink or two, and just go to bed. But, it's no big deal. Trust me Pops, it's fine. I'm fine."

But despite hearing this, Pops frowned. "Bad show," he said softly and sadly.

"Huh?" said Benson.

"My good man, no one should have to enter the new year alone," Pops said, offering him a smile. He then stood up, walked over to the couch where Benson was sitting, and happily wrapped his arm around his thin, metal body.

"Uh, Pops? What are you doing?"

"We're going to enter the new year together!" Pops replied, a big smile on his face. Benson sighed, knowing it would be useless to try and protest. He simply poured himself another glass of wine, and Pops another cup of tea.

Midnight got closer, and Pops and Benson were still side-by-side, leaning against each other for support. Even with Pops' free spirit and positive energy, he was still tired, but refused to fall asleep until midnight. As for Benson, the wine combined with Pops' warmth was making it _very _hard for him to stay awake. But when he heard the countdown begin on the old tv, he woke up a little.

"Okay folks, time to count it down! 10, 9, 8...!"

"Pops?"

"7, 6, 5, 4!"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For everything." The lolliman smiled.

"3, 2, 1!"

"Happy new year, Benson."

Benson couldn't help but smile. It seemed ironic in a way. After a whole year of crazy adventures, monsters to battle, and defying Death too many times to count, the year ended in such a peaceful way. But, it seemed fitting.

Sure, Benson wasn't out partying, nor was he completely drunk. He wasn't kissing a girl, or trying to catch balloons in a crowd. He was just sitting next to a friend. His best friend. One of the few people he could really count on. And really, that's all Benson wanted.

"Yeah, Happy new year Pops."

**...Not my best work. Oh well, it kinda put a smile on my face. Writing Benson and Pops always does that :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your new years eve, and I look forward to reading and writing new fanfiction stories. Please review, and enjoy the new year!**


End file.
